


The Stars In Your Eyes

by lafayettesdick



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is such a cute lil muffin, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, John is adorable, M/M, NYC, Stars, but I decided not to, for your sake, i wanted to put angst in it, lotsa stars, no sleep for John, this is all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettesdick/pseuds/lafayettesdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can barely get enough sleep, especially when Alexander is constantly waking him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars In Your Eyes

John Laurens definitely looked forward to a long, peaceful night of sleep the moment he had stepped into the apartment he had shared with Alexander. The man had begun to work extra hard for extra time, saving up money for a trip he wanted to surprise Alex with, and it absolutely exhausted him. He was asleep the moment he hit the bed, after saying goodnight to Alexander and saving himself the trouble of trying to get the man come to bed with him. As much as he loved to fall asleep with the smaller, cuter man in his arms, he honestly wasn't up to trying to convince him to get off of his laptop and get his much needed sleep. John fell asleep to the quiet sound of Alexander typing away, warm underneath the thick blankets, though lonely.

Alexander, however, had been up for at least hours past that point, trying to type out one of the longest essays he had ever had to dream of typing. He wouldn't be able to remember exactly what it was for on the spot, but he knew well enough how to stay on topic. Eventually, he got a small notification on the side of the screen, telling him to plug in his charger. He furrowed his eyebrows as the brightness on the screen got dimmer. _The laptop is plugged in._ He frowned a little and saved his essay, closing the tab. The battery wouldn't last that much longer, so he shut off the laptop and closed it. The light that usually illuminated the room from outside was gone. He pulled his phone from off the desk and used the flashlight to shine his path as he made his way out of their bedroom and to the living room, checking to see if something went wrong. What he saw amazed him.

* * *

 

"Alexander?" John muttered under his breath as he slowly woke up. It was pitch black and he felt a smaller figure crawling up the bed to him. John was confused enough, having just woken up. Being unable to see a single thing gave him the abstract thought that he might have gone blind in his sleep and that it could be bright as day out. Though the thought only lasted a moment before disappearing as though it didn't exist.

"C'mon, John, you have to come see this." Alexander pulled John's arm, helping him up. The man wore a large tee with his boxers when he went to sleep, meaning he was able to at least strip himself of his pants before crashing in bed. Meanwhile Alex was still wearing jeans and a huge sweater that probably belonged to either John or Hercules at some point. It took a little bit of effort, but John eventually sat up.

Alexander dragged John to the living room of their apartment. They had a huge window view of the whole city, which was pretty to look at when all the lights were on- except they weren't. 

"Mass black-out?" John furrowed his eyebrows. No wonder it was impossible to see anything. Mass blackouts had never occurred, but John couldn't think of another explanation.

"Must have been," Alexander looked at John, "but that's not what I wanted to show you." He walked close to John and gently took his chin into his small hand.

"Why are you even awake-" John was interrupted by a sharp turn of his chin by Alexander, pointing his gaze at the sky. Every star shone bright and it immediately captured John's attention. He took Alex's hand from his chin gently and held it, sitting down (and pulling Alex with) to get a better view. "This is amazing." The city was pitch black, and the stars were able to be seen from there, with the darker outline of the buildings blocking out the stars just enough to let them know that that's where they were. Had the buildings not blocked the way, John would have thought they were in outer space.

"I know." Alex's voice was quiet and he smiled, holding John's hand and watching his expression. The wonder made him look so cute. Alexander had already watched the stars for a while before going to wake John up, that way he wouldn't miss any of John's facial expressions. He mentally counted John's freckles (of what he could see and try to remember) to stay awake- because of course, he was exhausted from work as well. Glancing back at Alexander, John's smile grew a little.

Alex couldn't help himself and he leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. The man he so loved, adored, and cared for was so irresistibly adorable when he was tired. Adding to the wonder that held John's smile, Alexander simply couldn't say no to any request that he would have desired. There wasn't a single thing in the world that could compare to John Laurens, and not a single thing that Alexander wouldn't do for him.

"I love you so much, John." Alexander whispered quietly to him.

"I love you too, Alex." John whispered back; and nothing could have been more true.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and kudos mean so much to me!


End file.
